Ikari
by superdope
Summary: When translated, it means: Anger. Which is mostly how they feel with each other. Only their love, however awkward they might find it, can combat it. AU's, oneshots, songfics, 100-Themes, and short stories all centered around Ikarishipping.
1. Hat

**A/N: Um. Yeah, so this is the introductory story for my collection of stories. Hope ya like. I tried my best to keep it In Character.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I would hire super scientists to genetically create real-live pokemon. Jk, I'd just make ikarishipping all the more canon then it already is.**

Hikari breathed in, trying to make the pattern of her breaths even. She opened her eyes, and studied the rain before her. Hikari had always hated the rain. It mad her feel sad and empty. She blinked rapidly then ran into the rain, her hands held out, protecting her face from the rain. Finally, she reached the blessed cover of a pavilion on the busy streets. Cars honked, and people talked as the rain poured down. Hikari sighed. She was supposed to be at her house. She checked her watch. She was supposed to be at her house, _an hour ago._

She looked around Veilstone City. She wasn't that far from Twinleaf. She rocked on her feet, switching her position of balance from the balls of her feet, to her tip toes.

"What are you doing here, Troublesome?" A gruff voice asked behind her. She whipped around. A young boy with mauve hair glared at her.

"Shinji." Hikari muttered, acknowledging the ambitious trainer. "If you must know, I'm on my way to Twinleaf." She turned back around, wanting so hard to ignore the trainer behind her.

"Of course, you of all people would get stuck here in the rain." Shinji smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hikari seethed.

"It's that fate really seems to hate you. I mean, you're clumsy, awkward, and get stuck with the things you hate most." Shinji chuckled darkly.

"Oh, you must be right. Because I'm stuck with you!" Hikari whipped around, and found herself perched on her tiptoes, looking right into Shinji's onyx eyes. She blinked rapidly and turned so Shinji couldn't see her cheeks, now tainted with the telltale signs of blush. She swallowed and continued to ignore him.

"Hn." Hikari heard Shinji say in contemplation. But she didn't stay to find out, because the rain had just stopped, and she ran off. Though she did not notice her beloved hat had fallen to the floor at Shinji's feet. She was too busy trying to keep her emotions in check.

~0~

"My hat! Mom, I can't find my hat!"Hikari wailed. She searched high and low, left and right, but ended her search with empty hands. She raced down the stairs, her hair a mess. "Mom, have you seen my hat?" She asked frantically.

"No dear." her mother, on the contrary, sayed calmly.

Hikari stopped in contemplation. "I don't think I had it with me when I came to the house. So with my luck it should still be in..."

~0~

"Ugh. I can't find it!" Hikari complained. She searched under the small bench, and around people's feet, but she still couldn't find her hat.

"Hey there, Troublesome." A voice chuckled be hind her.

Even before turning around, Hikari knew that was Shinji, the egotistical fool. "Look Shinji, I don't have time. I have to find my hat." She turned around and bent low to the ground, in search of her missing hat.

She felt something land on her head, a familiar object that once felt weightless to her. Her shaky hands reached up to her head, where her beloved hat was sitting. She smiled, and turned around.

She saw the mauve haired trainer walk away from her without another word. Hikari blushed and sends him silent "Thank you."

**A/N: Ugh, this is the first time that I've written for Hikari and Shinji, so PLEASE tell me how I did. If ya like, stay tuned for more!**


	2. Hikari Hikuru

**A/N: Wow! I didn't think I would get so many reviews that fast! Thanks a bunch! I would also like to say, that I always reply to a person that reviews. It makes them feel loved, and useful. If you have an account, I reply via pm. If you don't, I reply to you like this:**

_**Anonymous: Yeah, I know they're on other sides of Mt. Coronet, but I was thinking in terms of the game, and when playing it, it takes me like 5 minutes. I wasn't thinking of how far it would be in real life. Thanks for the heads up, I'll remember to ….. remember that. Lols, thankies for reviewing.**_

**See, if you don't have an account, I reply to you via the next chapter. Now as most of you know, this is an AU. MAJOR AU. Okay, Let's begin.**

**Hikari Hikuru: Part 1**

"Oh, princess Hikari, you look enchanting!" a pink-haired servant tending to a girl standing tall on a pedestal chimed. The girl on the pedestal played with her blue locks.

"I suppose, Kimmika." The blue-haired girl mused. She gave a small smile. "You have been a loyal servant, but an even better friend."

Tears filled up in the pink-haired girl's yellow eyes. "Thank you, Princess Hikari. I am so terribly sorry that you have been sentenced to this." Kimmika slipped a black dress over Hikari's head. Hikari turned and looked at her reflection. Hikari, now dressed,examined her self. The dress fitted at the top, the skirt reminding her of an upside-down teacup. There was pink ribbon crossed at the top of the dress, and pink lace trailing along the bottom. Her hair was as it was usual, placed carefully in a gold clip on each side of her head, trailing back to the clip resting at the back of her head. She fingered the small diamond crown plaited into her hair. "You shouldn't have to have an arranged marriage. And I hear that he is an uncaring and rude man." Kimmika mumbled to herself.

"It does not matter. I am doing this for Hikuru, my one true home, and the people of Hikuru that are in a time of great depression. We need the money of the Prince of Reiju." Hikari smiled grimly. No, she did not want to marry a man that was rumored to be so cruel and unloving. But she had her people to think of. She had her family's noble name to live up to. She was Hikari Hikuru, after all, the heir to the Hikuru throne, if she was to be married to someone in the Kingdom of a worthy value, that is. She had desired to rule the land of Hikuru, and she had nursed ad idea of a worthy husband over her years as a knowledgeable princess. Kengo was her best friend, and would make a noble king. But, now she had no chance to be at the head of Hikuru. She would be the unwilling Queen of Reiju.

A bell tolled, and Kimmika gave a weak smile. "Goodbye, my dear friend. I will miss you." Kimmika squeezed the princess in a hug, then let go, waving goodbye with teary eyes. Hikari was directed to a carriage pulled by magnificent Rapidash. She fished in her little bag for her trusted friend and pulled out a round object, red on top, white on bottom.

"At least I have you, Piplup." She kissed the pokeball. She solemnly sat in the carriage, tensely preparing for the long journey to the Kingdom of Reiju. She saw fields that seemed to stretch endlessly. Soon the carriage made way to a towering mountain. The shadow engulfed the carriage, and it was quite some time before the sun blessed Hikari with its merciful rays again. Hikari loved the light, and it was what she was named for.

Soon, she saw the telltale gates of Reiju. She had made it. Breathing in slowly, she wiped away a stray tear and tried desperately to hold her self together.

When the carriage stopped, a man with mauve hair greeted her. "Hello, I am Reiji Reiju. The older brother of the Prince. It is nice to meet you, Princess Hikari." The man bowed.

"Oh, no, the pleasure is mine." Hikari curtsied. As she did so, her eyebrows rose in confusion, for she had not expected for her greeting to be so hospitable and kind. "It truly is a pleasure to meet you, Reiji-san."

"No, no. Just Reiji, please Princess." Reiji smiled, waving his hand awkwardly.

"Then, just call me Hikari, please." Reiji nodded and beckoned for the princess to follow him. Her black heels made a tedious rhythm against the cobblestone paths, which she tried to focus on. But the kingdom stole her attention. The houses were bright and marry, another thing the princess had not expected. The townspeople talked and laughed, and some stared as the princess passed. A group of young boys ran around her, squealing in delight as their game continues. Then, she felt a tugging on the back of her dress. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted a little girl, blonde and bog blue eyes.

"You're really pretty." She whispered. Hikari couldn't help but smile at the young girl.

"Why thank you." the princess smiled.

"Are you the princess that has to marry our Prince?" she little girl asked, all smiles.

Hikari's throat tightened, but she masked her pained emotions, something she had learned to do as a princess. "Yes darling." The little girl's smile melted into a frown.

"Oh. I'm sorry." the little girl sighed and ran off. Hikari stared in shock, totally perplexed as to what just happened.

"Princess, are you coming?" Reiji called. Turning around, Hikari saw Reiji standing at the gates of a magnificent castle.

Hikari smiled and followed Reiji to the beautiful castle. The doors opened, and she barely had any time to register her surroundings before she was taken from Reiji's guide, and given to the maids.

They led her through the halls into a great bathroom. Stripping her off her dress, they placed her in a grand bath. They washed her midnight hair, using all sorts off fancy conditioners and liquids. Pulling her out of the bath, they through a towel around her and made fast with drying her. Still in a trance, Hikari was then dressed in a traditional kimono, representing the clothes of this land, which differed from the regal look of her's. The kimono was pale pink, and decorated with gold swirls, running up and down her body. The maids brushed her midnight-terraces, swept it back into a ponytail, and plaited her diadem in. She was then ushered out to the hallway that led to the dining room.

"Good luck." A maid whispered before disappearing behind a corner. Hikari braced herself and waited for the doors to swing open.

**A/N: CLIFFY! Dun, Dun, Dun! Yeah, I know that this one wasn't that much Ikarishipping, but don't worry; it'll get there. Actually, the second part of this story won't be the next one out. I'm gonna do a few more stories, then come back to this one. And yes, their last names are made up. Their last names are the names of the Kingdoms they rule.**

**ONLY READ THIS IF YOU WANT A LITTLE, TEENY WEENY SPOILER FOR NEXT STORY: Let's just say, trouble comes when Kengo comes into the picture. **


	3. According to You

**A/N: I guess you can count this as a song fic. When I do song fics, I don't include the lyrics, I write the story to reflect the song. But yeah, this story was inspired by the song. **_**According to You **_**by Orianthi. I has no ownage. **

"You're such a jerk!" Hikari screamed through teary eyes. The mauve-haired trainer that was her victim didn't respond. At least not in the way she wanted. He just blinked.

"Why do you even hang around Kengo if it just makes you angry with me?" The mauve-haired boy asked. Not emotions played on his face. And that's what angered Hikari.

"Because, Shinji, because..." Hikari paused, trying to think of the right words. "Because, according to you, I'm stupid. I'm useless. I can't do _anything _right! I'm ... I'm difficult, hard to please, and forever changing my mind." Hikari cried. Then she glared at Shinji, her eyes echoing the hate she felt for him, at the same time reflecting the love she couldn't help but feel for him, the strange desire to grow closer to the hidden trainer. "But according to him, I'm beautiful. I'm incredible. He told me he can't get me out of his head. And, and according to him, I'm funny and irresistible. I'm everything he's ever wanted." Hikari tells the emotionless boy. She, with tear filled eyes, turned around and ran off.

Shinji just watched after her. As she ran away, he was sure he could hear her say something. Something that sounded like, "Why can't you see me through his eyes?"

~o~o~o~

"Hikari, is that you?" A familiar voice asked behind the crying girl, who was slumped on a bench, her face cradled in her shaking hands. "Oh, my goodness!" The voice exclaimed. Hikari looked up, her face red and tainted with the tear tracks running down her cheeks. There he was, the man of the hour, Kengo. Hikari's heart cracked as she remembered the previous conversation with Shinji.

"Hello, Kengo." Hikari croaked. Immediately, she found herself in the arms of her childhood friend. "Kengo, it hurts." She cried.

"Where?" Kengo demanded.

"Here." she said, pointing shakily to her heart. She let her hand rest right over her heart. She felt a wait placed on her hand, looking down, she discovered Kengo's hand placed over her's.

"Here?" He asked, cautiously. Hikari nodded, grasping his hands in her, still placed right over her heart. "I know how that feels." He said simply, pulling his hand away. He looked away from the blue-haired girl, who was staring intently at Kengo's face. Kengo turned around, a smile placed on his usually cheery face. "Come on. Let's go get some ice cream." Kengo jumped up, his hand extended towards Hikari.

~o~o~o~

Many weeks had passed since Hikari went to Kengo for comfort, and Hikari found it so easy to turn to him when the hurt cam back around, making its daily tolls on her heart. Of course she hadn't seen Shinji around. He would be in Veilstone, but he still haunted her dreams. Kengo, she supposed, was the only way to channel the pain. It felt so natural, to be around Kengo, and Hikari decided that if one day she was to give up on Shinji (and she prayed that day would never come), it would be Kengo's arms that she would fall into.

"Hey there, Hikari!" Kengo called from his window, as Hikari exited her house. She flashed him a smile, and soon Kengo disappeared, only to race out his front door. He skidded to a stop in front of her. His easy-going smile played on his face, and Hikari found it contagious. She smiled, and they walked off to their normal hang out.

The crisp winter air nipped at their skin as the two braved the falling snow. "It's cold, Kengo." Hikari complained. They passed some colorful shops, in search of their favorite hot chocolate cafe.

"There it is!" Kengo pointed to the small little shop on the corner of the cross walks. "Let's get some hot cocoa!" They entered the small little shop, and found themselves in a crowded room.

"Looks like _everyone_ wants hot cocoa." Kengo mused. They made their way to the counter, where they both ordered hot cocoas. The wedged their way around people, to a little table with three seats. One of them was occupied by a blonde-haired girl, who was slurping hot cocoa, and fingering the small pokeball that hung around her neck.

"Do you ming if we sat here?" Hikari asked the blonde girl, studying the girl. She had clippy things in her hair like Hikari's, but her strips hair upheld by the clips were thiner and reached to her small shoulders. Her hair was long, and blonde bangs covered her eyes. She looked up, and Hikari noted that the girl's eyes were cobalt blue.

"Of course." she said in a small voice. Kengo sat down, and Hikari followed his lead. "I'm Himitsu. Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"I'm Kengo." Kengo said, holding out his hand. Hikari looked at him and found his eyes shinning with excitement, directed at Himitsu. Hikari frowned, and looked down at her shoes. Himitsu started talking to Kengo, their conversation floating around so many different topics, while Hikari was ignored. She sighed and got up, fighting her way out of the crowded store.

She burst out into the cold, and braced herself for the tears. And they came, rolling freely down her face. She ran blindly into the snow. First Shinji, now Kengo. Without thinking, she unseeingly ran into someone, falling unto the cold ground.

"Sorry." she whispered.

"And so you should be." a gruff voice scoffed. It was a familiar voice, and it filled her with pain, like a thousand blades individually striking her fragile heart. She looked up, and saw Shinji towering over her. He held out a hand, and she took it. Shinji hoisted her up, and she careened into his ready arms. "I'm..."

"It's okay." Hikari stopped him. She knew what he was going to do, and she knew how hard it must've been for him. "I'm sorry, too."

"It's okay." Shinji paused. "I've seen you through different eyes. You are not stupid. You are not useless. According to me, in fact, you're beautiful, incredible, everything I've ever wanted."

**Hikari: Wow Shinji, that was pretty OOC.**

**Shinji: Shut up. **

**Me: No, I thought it was cute.**

**Shinji: Shut up.**

**Hikari and Me: aaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww. :3**

**A/N: Yes, as you can tell from the banter above, I believe that was very OOC for Shinji, and you'll have to pardon me for it. I'm trying to get used to his personality, for it conflicts sharply with my sunny, super happy one. Guess I'm like Hikari in that sense... I WANT A SHINJI TOO! **

**Like I said, still trying to adjust to someone of Shinji's personality. Review please, leaving some well-needed pointers. I think next story will be a CRACK, cos they're so fun to right.**


	4. Cereal

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I was grounded. It's time for a semi-crack. Hope ya laugh. **

Cereal

"Mom!" Hikari screamed at the top of her lungs, sitting at the dinner table.

"What?" Hikari's mother appeared in the doorway, her blue hair a mess. She was dressed in black sweat pants and a red long sleeved shirt. "Sweetie, it's five in the morning."  
>"I have to go to Veilstone, remember? Anyways, there is no CEREAL!" Hikari slammed her fist on the table. Hikari's mother walked sleepily to the pantry. She viewed the shelves with a strained expression.<br>"Hikari, there has gotta be six boxes of cereal in there."  
>"Yeah, but not the kind that I like!" Hikari complained. She slumped down in a chair. "No Peanut Butter Panda Puffs."<br>"Well, they sell them in Veilstone, and you're going there today. So get some while you're there." Hikari's mother calmly explained.  
>"Oh. Yeah."<p>

"Alrighty then, I'll just put my bike here." Hikari murmured to herself. She joyfully stepped into the bright convenience store. She strolled through the isles until she found herself in the cereal isle.  
>"Yeah! I got the last one!" She said as she reached for the last box of Peanut Butter Panda Puffs, but someone else's hand beat her to the box. She whipped around to see Shinji holding her beloved box.<br>"Hey! Those are mine!" Hikari squealed in defiance. She tried to wrestle the box away from the mauve-haired trainer, but he kept it just out of her reach. "Do you even like Peanut Butter Panda Puffs?" Hikari asked after having decided on a way to get the cereal back into her possession.  
>"No. But my brother has a particular fondness towards them." Shinji explained.<br>"Well then. How about a battle? For the Puffs!" Hikari demanded. Shinji looked at her skeptically then nodded. He had always wondered how the blue-haired girl did in battle. But of course he would win, seeing as she was a fru fru coordinator, but he didn't tell her that. He needed those Puffs. His brother would kill him if he didn't get them.  
>Hikari strutted outside, Shinji following. "Three pokemon, the first trainer with all three fainted pokemon loses!" Hikari explained the rules of the battle, taking out a red and white ball. Shinji nodded in agreement to her terms. Hikari breathed in and through the pokeball. "Buneary!"<br>A cream and brown bunny hopped up and down in joy. Shinji smirked.  
>"Ursaring!" Buneary looked up at the huge bear in fright.<p>

"I can't believe you won." Shinji grumbled while walking home from the store.  
>"Yeah, I'm cool like that." Hikari smiled, clutching the box of cereal.<br>"Are you going to follow me all the way to my house?" Shinji grumbled.  
>"Yes!" Hikari smiled deviously. "I have to say hello to your brother."<br>"Whatever." Shinji grumbled.  
>They walked side by side, Hikari bouncing up and down in excitement. They finally reached Shinji's house and Hikari walked inside like she lived there. She tossed the cereal box on the counter and proceeded to the cabinets and took out three bowls. She poured the cereal in the bowls, then walked to the fridge. She pulled out some milk, and then finished the process of making cereal.<br>"Reiji!" she called while taking out three silver spoons. An apron-wearing boy that greatly resembled the mauve-haired boy next to Hikari came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.  
>"Hikari? How nice to see you." Reiji smiled in a sleepy way and Hikari couldn't help but giggle.<br>"I brought you a surprise!" Hikari sung, holding out the bowl of cereal. All the tiredness in Reiji left as he spotted his favorite breakfast  
>"PEANUT BUTTER PANDA PUFFS!" He screamed and ran to the table. Hikari giggled, and Shinji rolled his eyes at the strange scene happening his kitchen. Hikari sat down next to Reiji, and patted the seat next to her. Shinji grit his teeth, but obeyed and sat next to the coordinator. They all ate Peanut Butter Panda Puffs, and laughed (well Reiji and Hikari did, seeing as Shinji was being moody...).<br>The laughing stopped, but Reiji and Hikari were still caught on their giggles, so anything said (even when Shinji yelled, "SHUT UP!") seemed funny. Reiji smiled and looked at Hikari.  
>"You should live with us! You're <em>way <em>more fun than Shinji." Shinji choked and coughed at that comment.

"Excuse me?" Shinji grit his teeth.

"Calm down." Hikari waved her hand nonchalantly. "Even though we all know you would enjoy me living here (Shinji rolled his eyes at that comment), I just can't leave my mother." Hikari smiled cheekily at the trainer. She checked her watch and stood up. "I must be going." She turned to leave when Shinji stopped her.

"Aren't you going to take the cereal?" he paused. "After all, you did win them fair and square." Hikari giggled.

"Actually, while we were eating, I remembered the secret stash of Peanut Butter Panda Puffs that I keep in emergencies. I didn't even need to battle you for them. Ha." She laughed and left, leaving Shinji gritting his teeth in anger. Reiji walked up to is his brother, and tipped his head to the side.  
>"What's with that girl and cereal?"<p> 


	5. Hikari Hikuru 2

**A/N:I felt so guilty about not updating in forever, so I'm giving you the next part of Hikari Hikuru. **

Hikari Hikuru (part 2)

Hikari calmly stepped though the huge mahogany doors, but lost all of her confidence when she looked into the eyes of the Prince. Hard and cold. The boy had mauve hair like his apparently older (and nicer) brother. She breathed in quick and sat at the opposite side of the long table. She let her blue hair fall like a curtain, so she wouldn't have to look at the emotionless Prince. Hikari peeked through her hair and saw the boy staring at her with cold evaluating eyes. She paled and stared at the table until the servants brought out the food. The servant placed foods of all sorts in the plate in front of Hikari.  
>"Thank you," she nodded to the servant. He gave her a shocked look, then replaced it with a small smile. The servants left, leaving Hikari drowning in silence.<br>"You didn't have to thank him. He is a servant. It is his job to serve." Hikari responded immediately to the gruff voice form across the table. She swallowed hard.  
>"But they are human beings, and deserve respect." Hikari countered.<br>"Hn."  
>Hikari finished her dinner in silence, and when the prince stood up, so did she. "Thank you, Prince Shinji Reiju." he gave her a curt nod, and walked away. There was no left, save it be Hikari and the plate infront of her. Hikari sighed and exited the way she came. She trudged to her room, depressed.<br>"How did it go, Hikari?" A voice came from behind the unsuspecting princess. She turned around to see Reiji with a warm smile on her face. "Was all well?"  
>Hikari blushed. "No, it didn't go that well. We didn't connect at all. If this marriage is to continue, and it must for my people, then it will be one based purely on economic needs. He will never love me, and I feel that I will never love him." A single tear slid down Hikari's cheek. Reiji wiped the tear.<br>"He is locked within himself. He needs someone like you to bring out his true self. I can feel that only you can bring him to the world again. He needs your love, kindness, and patience." Reiji smiled. "I know you can do this." and then he disappeared, leaving a shaken Hikari. She sighed and trudged to her room in the grand castle.  
>Once inside, a maid followed her to the bathroom, where the maid ran the bath, adding fragrances and lotions. Hikari removed the cumbersome dress and stepped into the bath. "Thank you." Hikari smiled. "What's your name?"<br>"My name is Himitsu." The maid nodded and turned to leave.  
>"Nice to meet you, Himitsu. I hope we can be friends." Hikari smiled before sinking lower into the warm and soothing water. Himitsu smiled and left, leaving Hikari to her thoughts.<p>

~~~

Hikari leaned over the beautiful red flower. She was dressed in a silver kimono and and her hair done the way she always wore it. She bent down, so that she was sitting on her knees.

"Flower strong and brave.

Live up to your name.

Such a pretty rose.

All goodness that you know.

Pure at light itself.

As caring as an elf.

As graceful as a fairy.

Bringing rest unto the weary.

Such a pretty rose.

All goodness that you know."

Hikari sang the song that her mother had taught her when she was a little girl. This song was everything to the princess, it was her last connection to her mother. Without much thought, Hikari stood back up, and turned in search of her dear friend, Piplup. Once the princess realiszd that the penguin was not there, she began to worry. She walked around the garden, not spotting the pokemon the whole time. She started to hyperventilate. Hopefully Piplup was okay. He had to be. Hikari then heard a familiar sound, one full of joy and happiness.

Hikari smiled and followed the sound of her Piplup's happy calls. She peered behind a rose bush to see Piplup playing with a Torterra. Hikari cocked her head to the side She adjusted the position of her head, giving her self a larger view of the field her Piplup was playing in. She saw, to her great surprise, the Price watching the two play with a calm expression. She smiled and watched the Prince. He stood there, the wind ruffling his mauve colored hair.

Hikari breathed in, and stepped into the clearing. "Thank you." Hikari looked down at her flats.  
>"For what?" the prince asked, eyebrows knit together.<p>

"Watching Piplup. I thought he was lost." Hikari chanced looking into Shinji's eyes, but looked back down at her shoes with a flinch, finding no emotion at all in his stone cold eyes.

"I heard your singing." Shinji said. Hikari blushed deeply. "Good." Hikari looked up in surprise, but only saw the retreating back of the Prince. She bent down to her Piplup, face stern.

"You," she said firmly. "are a trouble maker."


	6. Hikari Hikuru 3

A/N: Sooooo. I was in the mood for another installment of Hikari Hikuru. In this part, we learn a little bit of Shinji's (made up, of course) past.

**Oh, and to LuckyTigger: I LURVE you, always reviewing and junk. So thanks so much! ILY!**

Hikari Hikuru (part 3)

It was Hikari's fourth night at the castle when Himitsu came into the princess's room with a grim look on her face. She avoided the Princess's eyes, fiddling with her fingers.  
>"What is it?" Hikari asked the blonde-haired girl. Her cyan eyes shook with terror. She breathed in.<br>"Prince Shinji has requested your appearance at the rose garden tonight." Himitsu swallowed hard and left the room that was drenched in an awkward atmosphere. The Princess stood terrified. She bit her lower lip in thought. The prince wanted to see her.  
>Hikari sighed and walked to the closet that had been prepared for her. Grimly, she pulled out a dazzling dress that was decorated by swirls of ribbons, but deciding that it was too flashy for her, put it back and pulled out a simple dark blue dress that was flowing and simply beautiful. Without the help of the usual maids, she slipped it over her head, letting the silk brush across her porcelain skin. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and decided, in honor of her "date" tonight (she shuddered at the thought of that) she pulled the golden clips out of her midnight hair. She took the white brush off of the wooden vanity by her large bed. She ran it through her blue hair and swept her hair behind her back, so her face could be seen. In her entourage of blue, she kissed the pokeball housing her best friend and left the room.<br>Of course, she needn't get ready, seeing as her appearance with the Prince wasn't until tonight, but she couldn't stand the thought of sitting in her room all day, so she prepared early and decided to wander around the large castle.  
>Once she left the familiar hallway, she heard soft whispering from behind a closed door. Leaning into the door she heard the familiar voice of Reiji.<br>"I wonder what why the Prince requested the presence of the princess." He whispered.  
>"I-I really don't know." Hikari's eyes widened as she recognized Himitsu's voice. "But, I'm worried for the Princess. I mean, I fear that the Prince will hurt the kind Princess's spirit. Her soul is so pure ignorant of the darkness that embodies the Prince. She is so innocent and caring. And with what the Prince has been through, we know he will never trust someone like her." Himitsu whispered.<br>"I know." Reiji sighed. "Let's go prepare the dinner."  
>Before she could register what she just heard, Hikari raced away from the door and into the next hallway. Completely lost, the Princess wondered around. Turning another corner, the Princess found herself in a dead end, with only a large wooden door in her way.<br>Curiosity speared her mind, and without much thought she reached out for the dusty handle. Turning it, the door creaked, and the old door opened. Looking around, Hikari entered the dust-filled room. Inside were piles and piles of boxes. Standing on her tiptoes, Hikari pulled the top box off of the pile nearest her.  
>Setting it on the floor caused dist to billow around the Princess, but she carried on with her curiosity-filled task. Sealing the box closed was a piece of old yellowed paper. Plucking the paper off, she dusted off the surface until words could be made out.<br>"To never be opened without the consent of the Prince." she read out loud. Chuckling, she set the warning aside and opened the box.  
>To her surprise, everything inside was well kept, contrasting sharply with the dirty outside. At the surface of the pile was what appeared to be a photo album. She pulled out the album and opened to the first photo.<br>There were two people, probably about the age of six. They were standing in front of an old winding tree, roses around their feet. One of the kids was a young girl with long black hair and bright green eyes. Her little arms were rapped around a boy who was smiling. He had onyx eyes and purple hair. The Princess recognized the boy as Shinji. Smiling softly, she turned the page. There again was a the Prince and the mysterious girl in the rose garden. She flipped the pages until the scenery changed. Now, the kids were older, maybe ten. Shinji was holding the girl's hand, sitting on the edge of a fountain. In the next picture, the girl was pushing Shinji into the fountain, and in the next picture, Shinji was soaking wet, hair in his eyes, a large grin on his face. In the next set of pictures, the couple was older. Probably fifteen, a year younger than the Prince and Hikari were currently. The two were perched in the twisting tree pictured in the first photo. The girl was leaning in, lips puckered, and Shinji looked completely terrified.  
>Looking for more, she turned the page, only to find the back of the photo album. She set the album aside and returned to the box. There was a stack of papers, all bearing fancy script. Reaching behind the papers, her hands met something square. Pulling out the mysterious box, Hikari found a small glass box in her hands. On the white box were swirling patterns of sakura blossoms. The box was dainty and had gold trim. Opening it, she was surprised by a beautiful tune. The box was emitting a soft song that filled Hikari with peace. Inside the box was a locket in the shape of a sakura flower. Hikari tried to open the locket, but found it locked. Turning the locket on its backside, she encountered a small lock. Sighing she placed the music box back to its original place and put the note back on top. She perched back on her tiptoes and slid the box back unto the top of the stack.<br>Exiting the room reluctantly, she made way back for her bedroom. Once inside, Hikari, now determined, threw the blue dress off and proceeded to her closet. Behind all the gorgeous dresses was one pair of dark blue jeans and one pink blouse. Pulling on the jeans, she smiled to herself. Her plan was risky, and she was terrified, but she was determined. Once dresses, she brushed her hair into a ponytail and pulled some black boost over her skinny jeans. Checking the regal clock by her bed, she hurried out the door, determined to get to the rose garden before the Prince.  
>Running through the halls, she only hoped her plan would work.<br>~o0o~  
>Hikari stared up at the tall twisting tree, hands on her hips. Smiling, she grabbed hold of the first branch and hoisted herself up. Climbing the tree was slow work, but eventually, she reached her desired branch.<br>She sighed, and made herself comfortable, waiting for the Prince. She rested her head in the crook of a branch, and yawned. Soon enough, her eyelids grew heavy, and she had a hard time staying awake.  
>She was about the drift off the sleep, when she heard a dark chuckle from above her.<br>"Are you really going to sleep when I've requested your presence?" A snide voice hissed.  
>Looking up, Hikari spotted the Prince sitting a couple branches above her. His face was cold, and very expressionless.<br>"What are you doing?" he demanded.  
>"I, uh." Hikari was at a loss of words. She didn't think this was going to happen, not at all. She never expected the Prince to be in the tree. She never expected to be in trouble for this.<br>"You have no business being in this tree. This tree has history, a history that you are not a part of." The Prince stated.  
>"I'm sorry." the Princess mumbled. "I-I didn't know." She was close to tears, and when she chanced a look at the Prince, the tears spilled down her pale cheeks.<br>"Crying is pathetic." Shinji scorned.  
>Hikari chocked on more tears and climbed down the tree. Once she was on the ground, she ran off, leaving the glaring Prince in the tree.<p> 


	7. Contrast

A/N: Yes, I know it's been forever and a half, but I was burdened with those horrid things called finals. Actually, I'm happy because I got a 100 on my Spanish final, which is cool, cos I'm so very white. Lols. Ha. So enjoy this drabble before I talk your ears off.

Contrast

She looks up at the stars and whispers in awe, _So beautiful and yet so tiny._

He looks up at the stars and hisses, _I'm so miniscule compared to our expansive universe._

She's trapped in a crowd and thinks, _ I'll stand out among these faces._

He's trapped in a crowd and muses, _I'm just another faceless person in this world._

She sees someone in trouble and says, _I'll do whatever I can to help._

He sees someone in trouble and growls to himself, _Why bother when he'll just fall down again._

She sits at the beach and ponders, _The ocean is amazing with its sense of pull. A beautiful gift from Mother Earth._

He sits at the beach and ponders, _The ocean is so controlling with its forceful push. A destructive force of nature._

She looks into his onyx eyes and promises to herself, _Maybe if I try harder, he'll let me past those pesky defenses. _

He glares into her sapphire orbs and hopes to himself, _Maybe if I try harder, she'll leave me alone._

~o0o~

_Because 'Opposites Attract' was too over used, she called their relationship the force of the ocean. Her a gentle pull. Him a rough push._

_Because 'Opposites Attract' was too annoying an explanation, he called their relationship the phenomena of the stars. She the gentle glow that was oft found reassuring. He the darkness the stars encompassed, filled with her light._

_They were more than just opposites. They were something special, though neither liked to admit it. Where she would have troubles, he would excel. And where he left off, she would pick up._

_Maybe her pride and maybe his coldness is what keeps them apart._

_Maybe her surety of her place in the world and his act of being a loner is what keeps them apart._

_Maybe it's the white in her heart and black in his. No gray. No faded lines. _

_But, it's more than 'Opposites Attract'._

_It's a beautiful contrast._


	8. Blue Horizons

**A/N: And I'm back with an AU, dedicated to and requested by LuckyTigger. Lovies, here you go!**

Blue Horizons

Hikari set the sail with confidence. She had faith that this trip would go smoothly. It had to.

"Hikari," someone said behind the busy girl. Hikari turned around to see a woman with matching blue terraces and eyes. "Please, be careful."

"Of course mother." Hikari nodded. "I've prepared for this for years, and it's my time to complete the family tradition."

Ayako smiled. "Remember, you must first sail to Hoenn, then Johto, Kanto, Unova, then back home. And then you will have completed the sacred family tradition of honor." She fished something out of her pocket and pressed into the hand of her daughter. When Hikari looked down at her hand, she saw a spotted spiral shell. "Trust the ocean, Hikari. And, if you need help, use the shell."

"Mom how could I use-?"

"You'll know when the time comes." Ayako crushed her daughter in a hug, and stepping back from the edge of the dock, she waved one final good-bye to her daughter. She was in the hands of the ocean now.

**~o0o~**

Setting the sails and maneuvering the boat was like instinct to Hikari. She had been on boats her whole life, always around the ocean. And now, it was time to receive her family honor.

She wasn't scared to be at sea for several months without the care of her mother. She wasn't scared about the fact that her mother barely made it alive from her journey of honor. She had yearned for this time since she was a little girl. She yearned to be at sea without the disturbing forces of the land. Just her and her boat and the endless sea.

Nothing could go wrong.

**~o0o~**

Dark clouds spread over the sky. Nothing but a little rain, Hikari told her self. Nothing she couldn't handle. Without much thought, she let the wheel go, leaving the boat moving in a straight motion. She calmly walked to the edge of the boat, and looking over the side, spotted a wave train heading to her. Hikari walked over the port side, and saw another wave train. Dread filled her. Eventually, those two trains would collide, and she would be sandwiched in middle.

Of course, there was a 33% chance that maybe the trough and the crest would collide and cancel each other out. There was a 33% chance that the troughs would mesh together and create a super dip. That she could handle. But, she could not handle the 33% that meant a rouge wave would appear.

Hikari bit her bottom lip in frustration. She sighed and sat down behind the wheel, her head in her hands. She winced as a raindrop landed on her head. Cautiously looking up, Hikari was met by a plethora of rain. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed.

Hikari, not knowing what to do, ran to the sail pole. She wrapped her frail arms around the wooden post and wind whipped around, her hair tossed to and fro by the gale.

Her stomach lurched as she spotted the rogue wave towering in front of her. She might've screamed. She might've cried. All she remembered was getting pitched off the boat and into the rough water.

Before she could black out, she managed to pull the spotted shell out of her pocket and, without thinking, she pressed the open hole to her mouth and blew. No sound came out. The edges of her vision smudged to black as she spotted a tail.

Her arms and legs grew limp, and she fainted.

**~o0o~**

There was silence. Which was strange. On the ocean there was always the subtle lapping of the water against her boat. But now? Nothing.

When Hikari opened her eyes and saw she was lying on a wooden box, half of her body in the water. The water was calmly still, the eerie calm that was always present before and after a storm. Groggily, she looked all around her and all she found was the endless blue horizon.

Fear bubbled inside her. She had no boat. No food. No fresh water. No way to live.

She couldn't help but cry. Everything went wrong. _Everything._

Fishing in her pocket. She pulled out a spotted shell. All she had left was this shell. Remembering what her mother had told her, she tried once more to blow into the shell like a whistle.

Nothing. No noise escaped the little shell.

A soft splash happened behind the lost girl. Turning around slowly, Hikari was met with onyx eyes, poking out of the water. Purple hair adorned the boy's head. She saw nothing else of his face, the water coming up to just under his eyes.

Perplexed, and sure she was dreaming, her eyebrows knit together. "Um… Hello?"

The boy said nothing. And Hikari wondered what he was doing in the middle of the see. With a splash of water, the boy was gone, and Hikari was alone.

**~o0o~**

The first mystery to appear on the box next to her was a small pouch of water. Thirsty and desperate, she tried the water, and found it fresh. Now quenched, and so very tired, Hikari fell asleep.

When she woke up, next to her pouch was a small collection of fruits. She smiled and ate up the fruits and drank some water. She pulled her body out of water and balanced on the box. Looking around the saw a flash of purple disappear under the water.

**~o0o~**

It had been a week on that little box. Every morning and every evening the little pouch had been refilled and the assortment of fruits and nuts appeared. Everyday, she searched for the mauve-haired boy, but could only catch a flash of purple each time.

One day, she woke up and found no water and no food. She frowned. The thought of the mysterious boy leaving her left her feeling sad. She didn't want to leave. Sighing, she turned to her right and almost gasped.

There was her boat, undamaged and whole only a couple meters from her little box. And in front of the boat was a familiar boy. Hikari slid off her box and swam out to the boy. He backed up, and Hikari advanced. She kept swimming until she had him pinned up against the boat. "Thank you." She whispered and kissed the boy.

The boy disappeared under water, leaving Hikari alone once more.

The girl climbed up the boat, set the GPS and looked over the sea.

What she saw surprised her, but she couldn't help but smile.

She laughed as the saw a tail dive into the water. Giggling, she sailed off to the blue horizons.

**A/N: Hope ya liked. LuckyTigger wanted me to write a story that included a merman Shinji and a lost-at-sea Hikari.**

**If any one has requests, I'd be glad to write for them. If I don't get any requests by Monday, the next Hikari Hikuru will make an appearance then. Oh, and today was my last day of school! WOOOOOOO**


	9. Midnight

A/N: YES! Two updates in one day! This one-shot is for ikarilover (an anonymous reviewer. If you weren't, I would've responded right away…) ikarilover requested for a story where Hikari is the mermaid, and Shinji is the one lost at sea. So, I'm feeling generous, so here ya go! Lovies!

Midnight

"All aboard!" A voice shouts over the bustling people.

Shinji sighs and shoulders his bag. He really didn't want to board the ship heading out for a month long fishing extravaganza, but his family needed to money. So, for them, he signed up as a sailor. He doesn't even like the sea. But, if he wanted his family to eat, then this was their best shot.

Along with other poverty-inflicted eighteen-year-old boys, Shinji walks the boarding planks to the rickety looking boat. All around him are the ignorant voices of the other guys, and the boats creaking loudly under the weight of all the sailors.

This is Shinji's life now. And he's not too happy about it.

"Hey-o, Sailor!" Someone sings, slapping Shinji on the back. Growling, Shinji turns around to face a happy blonde. He's smiling, orange eyes light. "Why so grumpy?"

Shinji turns back around, determined to ignore the boy now behind him.

"I'm Jun!" the too peppy boy introduces. "And what's yours?"

"Shinji." The mauve-haired boy growls under his breath.

"Excellent!" Jun cheers. "It's nice to…"

The boy's voice fades away as Shinji leaves him to the other side of the crowded boat. Finding seclusion in an empty corner, Shinji sits down, going through his bag. Once he finds what he's looking for, letting out an accomplished grunt, he pulls out a cracked, spotted, spiral shell. Holding it in his grip, he remembers what his brother told him.

"_Now, Shinji." Reiji says, patting his little brother on the head. "Take good care of this." He points to the old shell in Shinji's care. "They're very rare in Sinnoh, and extremely special. They hold a secret to the sea. This one's been in the family for a long time. And now, I want you to have it."_

_Shinji nods and turns away from his older brother_

"_Thanks, Reiji."_

He clamps the shell in his hands tight. He's going to need all the secrets of the sea he can get, if he's going to be on this boat for a month.

~o0o~

It's been five days and no sign of fish. The boss says no fish, no money. And Shinji desperately needs that money.

It's midnight, and Jun's snoring is obnoxiously loud. Shinji can't take it, so he rolls out of his cot and stands up. Without much though, something strange for Shinji, he exits the sleeping area and makes way for the top of the boat. Finally, after climbing the stairs, the night sky is visible.

But not for long. Dark clouds soon blanket the constellations, and rain in poring down, drenching Shinji in seconds. He's about to go back into the sleeping area when someone screams, "A ROUGE WAVE! HEAD FOR THE SAFETY BUNKER!"

Men flood out of the sleeping area and soon Shinji is surrounded. He's tossed to and fro by the passing bodies. He's trying to make it to the safety bunker when someone knocks into him and over the edge.

Before he can let out a scream, he plunges into the black water. Slowly, he pulls out his shell and whistles into it.

~o0o~

When Shinji wakes, there's a melodious singing that is purely beautiful. He opens his eyes slowly and sees nothing, but the black midnight sky. But this time, the stars are visible. He's lying on a rock in the middle of a crystalline lake.

When Shinji looks for the source of the singing, there's nothing in the water around him. A bell-like giggling chimes behind him, and whipping around Shinji's met with ocean eyes, framed by similar blue hair.

"Where am I?" Shinji demands the girl.

She doesn't say anything, but shows him a smile and disappears under the water.

Growling, Shinji sits up and folds his arm across his chest. Water splashed on the side of his face, and gasping, Shinji turns to his right to spot the girl smiling deviously.

"Wha-"

"Hi-ya." The girl says, reminding Shinji a whole lot like Jun.

Shinji turns away. He hears the girl sigh, and when there's a soft lapping of water, he assumes that she's disappears under the water.

~o0o~

When Shinji's wakes up the next day, it's midnight again.

Turning to the side, the girl is there, her head poking out the water.

"Who are you?" Shinji asks skeptically.

"I am light. Who are you?" the girl asks.

"Shinji." The boy answers in turn. "Is your name really Light, or…" Shinji trails off.

"I am the embodiment of light." The girl answers. "Bet you can't guess my name."

"I have no desire to play such childish games." Shinji turns away. Looking out of the corner of his eyes, he sees the girl pouts. Sighing, he guesses, "Taiyō."

No smiling, the girl shakes her head. "Nope."

Light… Shinji thinks. "Hikari?" he guesses.

The girl smiles widely and nods. "Yep! You're a good guesser!" she laughs, and Shinji thinks, that maybe, she's not so bad.

~o0o~

The next time, Shinji wakes up; the girl isn't in the water. She's sitting in a rock near Shinji's, and he can't help but gasp as he sees her tail.

"M-mermaid." He stutters.

"Yeah." Hikari whispers, turning away from Shinji's stare. She plays with her blue hair awkwardly as Shinji smirks. "What?" Hikari asks, noting his smirk.

"Oh. Nothing." Shinji chuckles darkly. "It's just that, I don't know why, but the fact that you have a _tail_ isn't that surprising."

"Oh." Hikari laughs, and it sounds like bells. "Shinji?" she asks, now blushing deep red.

"Yes?" he asks, observing the shimmering blue scales on the mermaid's tail.

"Would," she stops, looking away from the mauve-haired boy. "Would you like to stay here with me?"

Shinji sighs.

Should he stay here in this world of midnight?

A/N: Fin. I left it cliff-hanger-y, didn't I? I just might do a sequel….

**And, I would like to say, XxLeafGreenxX, I support oldrivalshipping, too! Yeah for Old Rivals!**


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Salutations, my dearest readers and reviewers.

This is a note to inform you all that I will be out of town until Friday. Please excuse my absence. There will be no updates until then.

Fret not LuckyTiger, I will be working on your request, as I am gone.

The next installment should be posted on Saturday.

Please forgive me,

Layne Muffins. (Lay-Chan, if you will.)


	11. Banished 1

**A/N: Well, camp is over, and I'm back into civilization. I find it humorous that my readers have a fascination with a merman Shinji. So this is for you, LuckyTiger, and I'll me making this into three or so parts.**

**Banished: Part One**

"There's a legend that's been in our family for generations. There was once a boy, cold and cruel, who became a sailor. He was crossing the Great Lake, when the Lady of the Lake made her annual appearance to crossing sailors. And you know how the Lady expects payment for safe traveling. Well, when the rest of the crew presented their tokens, the sailor, however did not. Angered and insulted, the Lady cast his adrift.

"The Mistress of the Moon took pity on the lost sailor and showed him the way to a secret island. But the Mistress soon grew to know of his coldness. So she turned to the Lady and planned something for the rude sailor, to teach him that respect and love were important. Once every month, when the moon was full and the tides were strong, the man was burdened with a horrible curse, only to be cured by a fair maiden with a heart of gold.

"Kari, as you travel across the Great Lake, remember the Lady of the Lake, and her toll. Take this." A boy with midnight hair and ocean eyes whispered. "Be safe, Kari."

~o0o~

The girl woke with a start, gripping the edges of her sheets. She sighed as she remembered her dream, her brother present. She turned to her side, where a golden locket rested on her bedside table. Then, once again, a sigh escaped the girl as she remembered why she was here, stuck on an ever rocking boat.

She had been betrothed, against her will (not that her father cared), and sent across the Great Lake to her groom, someone she had never met before. All she knew of the man was that his name was Kouki, and that he was very rich. And that was all her father cared about.

But she had been stuck on the boat for three days, and it was expected to be four more days until the she arrived on the other side of the Great Lake.

All at once, the world stopped. The girl felt frozen. Then, with slow realization, she suspected that the boat had ventured upon the Lady of the Lake's territory. She, with out much thought, rose from her bed, and still dressed in her light pink nightgown, she exited her sleeping bunk and rose to the surface of the boat, the golden locket tight in her grasp.

Once at the top, she spotted a glowing woman, pale white with mist curling around her floating form.

"What have you brought for the Lady of the Lake?" she questioned. The crew knelt to the knees and held out their tokens. All glowed until they dissipated from their hands. The nightgown-toting girl was about to offer hers when she hear someone curse under their breath.

"Oh, Arceus." someone hissed.

Turning around, the girl spotted a blonde crew-worker, who was fishing through his pockets frantically. When he came up with nothing, he sighed and, the girl swore she saw tears budding in the corner of his orange eyes. Without thinking, she placed the locket in his hands. Before he could protest, the locket glowed and disappeared, leaving the boy safe and the girl token-less.

"Hikari," the Lady turned to the blue-haired girl. "Have you not a token for me?"

The girl shook her head, and when she stared up at the Lady, she could have sworn that she saw a twinkle in those white misty eyes. But, it did not however, match the scowl on her face.

"Then you shall be banished."

Hikari braced herself as the wind whipped around her and as she closed her eyes, the world seemed to disappear.

**End of Part One. And, yes, she will meet Shinji in the next Part. Also, have you guys heard of the nuzlocke challenge? Well, I'm doing one for Pokemon Emerald. So, if you want to learn more about it, see my profile. I'll be posting the first chapter soon. And if you like Percy Jackson, and have a particular fondness for Ethan Nakamura, I could do with some reviews for that fiction. I mean, I only have two reviews, and their from (1) my best friend and (2) my beta. Yeah, pitiful. Oh, and I absolutely love flames, so flame, if you have a good reason.**


	12. Hikari Hikuru 4

**A/N: So, I have a new request, that I shall start after I post the second installment of Banished. But, this is not the second part of Banished. If anyone remembers, this is the fourth part of a tale about a kind princess and a cold prince, forced to marry for the sakes of their people. Plus, I'M SO EXCITED FOR IKARISHIPPING DAY~! YEAH~!**

**Hikari Hikuru 4**

Tears fell down her porcelain cheeks, as the helpless Piplup rubbed against the leg of the crying princess, in a sad attempt to comfort her. She looked up, wiped away the tears with the heel of her hand and pat the penguin on the top of his head. Never more did she miss Kengo, and how he had a matching penguin.

"Kari," she could almost hear him say. "You have to be strong."

Which had been the thing he had told her when they were six and she had fallen down and scraped her knees.

Well, if that experience was anything to go by, crying didn't help her when she was six, and it wouldn't help her now.

And if her tutor had taught her anything, it was that research was key to every problem. And where was the best place to conduct research? The old room with all the pictures.

~o0o~

As Hikari turned the corner and entered the dusty room, she was met by a mauve-haired boy. She flinched, thinking it was Shinji, but as the boy turned around, she exhaled in relief. Reiji smiled back at the princess, as he pulled down a box from a stack in the back corner.

"Princess." He greeted warmly. "Are you here to learn of the Prince's past?"

"I-I," Hikari had wondered how Reiji could've possible guessed that, but the brother of the Prince smiled sadly.

"Sometimes he comes here to remember his past. And, seeing you're such a curious and adventurous girl, I figured you'd make your way to this room." Reiji explained.

Hikari flushed, but her curiosity burned brighter. "Who is the girl?" she asked. She didn't specify, but she knew she didn't need to.

"Was. Hikari, was." Reiki corrected. "Sakura was her name. She was once the best friend of the Prince. They had spent their whole lives together. They had been friends since they were born. Shinji wanted desperately to marry her. Hikari, dear, was there anyone like that in your life?"

Hikari didn't nod, but she could tell the Reiji took her silence as a 'yes'.

"And didn't it break your heart when you found out that you were betrothed to someone else?"

More silence.

"Well, Shinji wasn't betrothed to you until after he lost her."

"Lost?"

"Sakura, died."

The Princess gasped, dread filling her. "Wha-what happened?"

"She grew terribly sick, and one day, she just…. Died." Reiji sighed. "It was a horrible sickness, call the Black Ash. It's so rare now, that we don't even carry the medicine. And no one remembers the steps needed to create the ancient medicine. And, so, we didn't have the medicine needed to keep Sakura alive. It was only a matter of time before, she coughed one last time."

"I'm so sorry." Hikari mumbled.

"Let's go for a walk, clear your thoughts." Reiji offered.

The Princess agreed, and together the two found themselves outside. The garden was beautiful as ever, the flowers blooming and the birds trilling. None of it made sense to belong to Shinji. But, suddenly, a gray smoke curled around the Princess and brother.

"What is this?" Hikari coughed.

"Looks as if the other servants are having their weekly bonfire, to celebrate not getting fired." Reiji contemplated. Hikari giggled, but stopped as she saw how serious Reiji's face was.

"I, I think I'm going to stick around for a bit more." Hikari muttered, pausing at the great tree she had fled from this morning.

"Suit yourself." Reiji shrugged and carried on his way until the smoke enveloped his body, no longer visible to Hikari.

The Princess sighed as sat down, reminiscing about her previous failure. She looked up at the sky as specks of black began to descend. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. This didn't look like regular bonfire smoke.

Deciding not to spend any longer in the strange ash, she ran from the garden to her room, determined to escape the black ash.

Once she closed her bedroom door, she sank down to her knees, now shaking. Her confused Piplup raced over to her, concerned for his friend.

Once she had managed to get up her position on the ground, she raced to her bathroom. Kneeling over her toilet, she wretched. The foul stuff was black and sickly looking. The Princess gasped, but was over taken by a bout of coughs, sinking to the floor once more. She couldn't stop coughing.

"Get…. Help…" she managed to tell the Piplup before her vision ringed with black and she slowly faded from the world.


	13. Banished 2

**A/N: So, I've recently become obsessed with Tokyo Mew Mew, so you can blame my absence there. And, IKARISHIPPING DAY IS COMING UP~! On June 28****th****, I advice you all to go the youtube and look for the MEP by Rissychan for 2011. Heck, you should go right now and watch the 2010 one, cos it's just SO awesome. And I have posted the prologue of my Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke if any of you guys want to check it out (cough, cough, PLEASE). Information on nuzlockes can be found on my profile. **

**Thank you for bearing through this long author's note.**

**Banished 2**

There's a tall tree looming over her, creating a pleasant shade. Maybe she'll stay like this for a little bit longer… So she gives into sleep once more and drifts off into a deep slumber.

When she awakes, its night. And at first, she doesn't know why she's here. But then it hits her. She's been banished. And she doesn't know exactly where she is. All she remembers is a beautiful Mistress guiding her to this island where she has made her residence.

She assumes she's alone. After all, not many people are stupid enough to not give the Lady of the Lake a gift of safe passing. But then, she thinks of the story her brother told her. Maybe, just maybe, there is one other person on the isolated island. But she shakes off the crazy idea. Myths of monsters are not true. At least, that's what she tries to tell herself as she tries to stop this eerie feeling rising in her.

She rises from the bed of leaves she slept on, and still in her nightgown, she decides to explore the island. It's exotic, to say the least, what with the many fruits and trees. And she can't help but think; maybe banishment won't be so bad.

She stops when there's a sound of leaves crunching behind her. Turning around cautiously, she is met by onyx eyes. Breathlessly, she studies the boy. He has mauve hair that frames slightly tan skin. But his eyes, oh his eyes, is what transfixes the girl. Expressionless, but at the same time, chilling her bones to the core.

She can't say anything. But she does make an effort to remember everything about him.

"W-who are you?" she finally questions.

"What are you doing on my island?" he sneers.

"I was banished." The girl answers, desperate not to anger the boy, even though she doesn't know why.

The boy glares at her and then walks up to her, close enough to kiss her. "What is your name?" he demands.

"Hikari." She whispers in awe.

The boy flinches visibly and his onyx eyes are trembling. He turns and races away from the girl.

"What did I do?" she whispers to herself, hurt that he ran away from her.

~o0o~

"Light." The boy grumbles. "Light like gold." He turns and paces across the leaf-covered ground. "There's no way it can be her. I'd rather remain a monster than have it be _her._"

"Now, Shinji, would you really?" a bell-like voice questions behind the boy. Whipping around, he is met by the Lady herself. "She is the only one that will love you for what you are worth. And to me, you are worth nothing, so be grateful." The Lady laughs.

"Anyone, but her." Shinji spits.

"And why is that?" the Lady question, thoroughly enjoying the boy's displeasure.

"Because, she's…" the boy trails off.

"Exactly." The Lady laughs. "You have three days to make her fall in love with you, or you'll remain the beast that you are forever. Remember, every night, you will be the beast that you are, due to the full moon, but on the third night, if you have not caused her to love you, then you are doomed to a life of monstrosity."

The Lady laughs and under the stars, she disappears into the night, leaving a seething Shinji.

**A/N: The greatest task Shinji has ever had to face. To make someone fall in love with his bitter self. Oh, this is going to be good…**


	14. Remember?

**A/N: HAPPY IKARISHIPPING DAY~! YAAAAAAYYYYY~!**

**So I shall give you a drabble, AU. **

**Remember?**

Sometimes, when Hikari plays on the playground, she likes to play with Kasumi and Haruka.

Sometimes, when Hikari plays on the playground, she likes to play with Satoshi and Takeshi.

Sometimes, when Hikari plays on the playground, she likes to remember back to two years ago, in kindergarten, when she still played with Shinji.

It's been a while since the mauve-haired boy agreed to play chase with her.

It's been a while since they played house. She remembers that she was always the mommy and Shinji the daddy. Of course, Satoshi would settle for the dog, and Takeshi the butler, with Haruka and Kasumi their daughters.

It's been a while since they talked to each other, face to face, without him giving her a scowl.

It's been a while since they made a pact to always be friends. And she's sure he doesn't remember.

Something happened one day, that much Hikari remembers. She recalls that Shinji came to school worried. But she doesn't remember what about. All she remembers is Shinji pushing her down when she asked if he was okay.

Sometimes, when Hikari plays on the playground, she's only pretending to laugh, when inside she's wondering what happened to Shinji.

Sometimes, when Hikari plays on the playground, she stares at Shinji wistfully and wanting, and whispers out loud,

"Remember?"


	15. Banished 3

A/N: If you haven't noticed, these stories are generally from Hikari's point of view. So I'll mix it up. And for Lady Alice21, I'm working on your request. Do not fret.

Get that idiot girl to fall in love with him? No, that couldn't be so hard, could it? Shinji growled in annoyance. Why? Why did she have to be the one?

Well, it didn't matter to the Lady, so obviously, there was no changing it. He had to get her to love him if he wanted his curse to end. And he had three days to do it.

Looking up, he spotted the light of dawn (**Lols, no pun intended**) pushing out the darkness of night. Grumbling, he decided that there was no time to waste. He would have to find the girl.

~o0o~

Finding the girl (Shinji refused to call her by her name) proved to be simple. All he had to do was follow the trail of crushed leaves and branches, for who else inhabited the end of the trail, Shinji was granted with spotting the girl.

Her pearl pink nightgown swayed in the early morning breeze around her brooding form. She was hunched over in defeat, snuggled into the base of a grand tree.

Wordlessly, Shinji stepped forward. Although he assumed he had been quiet, the girl's head snapped up and crystalline eyes bored into onyx. Something, a strange tingling sensation, filled Shinji, but he was tethered to her azure gaze. Silently, she was the first to pull away, casting her direction of attention to her dainty slippers.

"What's your name?" the girl asked, so quietly Shinji had barely heard.

"Would you like something to eat?" Shinji asked, diverting the questions away form himself.

"Sure." The girl sighed and pushed off of the forest floor.

Shinji didn't think twice before turning around and heading to his favorite spot to collect fruit. Once could say he was new to the romance department (or ALL could say that), but didn't people ask each other to lunch for dates? An early breakfast would do as a fine substitute, he mused.

~o0o~

The girl munched on a banana as Shinji watched her with cold and calculating eyes, studying her every move. She turned to him, blushing slightly, and hunched over in defeat.

"How come you won't tell me about yourself?" she asked in a light voice.

"Tell me about _yourself_ first." Shinji countered.

She sighed and looked up at him. "Well, my name is Hikari. I have an older brother and father. My mother died just a year ago, and we've short of money ever since. So my father sold me away to marry someone I never met.

"I like to read books and watch the sun rise. My two favorite colors are blue and pink. One day I hope to become a performer. And I hope that someday I'll be able to get off of this island, though I am not ashamed to be banished. I gave my tribute for the Lady to a sailor on my ship who forgot his." She blurts out at a lighting-like speed. "Now, how about you?"

Shinji sighs in annoyance. Well, he did demand that she explain herself first. So comply he must.

"My name, is something that you might figure out in due time. As for me, I have an older brother as well. And, I came here by my pride. And that's all you need to know." He growled.

She set down the banana peel in disappointment. "Fine." She whispered. "Be stubborn." She stood up suddenly and raced off, leaving Shinji sitting awkwardly.

_Great start_, Shinji grumbled to himself.

**A/N: Short chapter is short. But I'm breaking it up into a few different parts and my sisters are demanding that I get off of the computer. After I conclude this story, and Hikari Hikuru, and the request, how about I do a 100 themes for Ikarishipping?**


	16. Hikari Hikuru 5

**A/N: HABLADIBLABABLADIBLAAAAH! Yes. That is how I feel. I haven't posted in forever, so I don't blame you if you feel like shooting me. Because, well, I've been obsessed with two things lately. One, my nuzlocke. Two, Harry Potter.**

**HOW EPIC WAS THAT ENDING? Saw it at midnight… ha. Anyways…**

**My goodness.**

**Um. A couple things. Hikari Hikuru has two parts left, including this one. Banished has like two parts left. And the request for Lady Alice21, well… referring to my banter above, would it be okay if I based your request off of J.K. Rowling's **_**Babbity Rabbity and Her Cackling Stump.**_** It'd be a one-shot. But if that's not what you want, then just say so or something. **

**I dunno. I'm seriously stressed right now! Anyways, thanks if you read all of this… **

**On with the show!**

**Hikari Hikuru 5**

Hikari was floating. And a strange darkness surrounded her. But it wasn't uncomfortable. On the contrary, she thought the silent peace to be quite nice. And when she breathed in slowly, she could detect the slightest hint of rose in the air. It was her own little paradise, away from the outside world. And she never wanted to leave.

There was a mumble of slurred words, and Hikari strained to hear the speaker clearly. Finally, the slurs became individual and Hikari could hear someone whispering a familiar set of words.

_"Flower strong and brave._

_Live up to your name._

_Such a pretty rose._

_All goodness that you know._

_Pure at light itself._

_As caring as an elf._

_As graceful as a fairy._

_Bringing rest unto the weary._

_Such a pretty rose._

_All goodness that you know."_

Hikari smiled sadly and realized that she would have to leave her small paradise. So she breathed in deeply and opened her eyes.

~o0o~

At first, the world was blurred, and she could only see a smear of purple and tan. But as her vision became focused, she could see that Shinji was standing over her, unusual concern etched on his face. Shinji exhaled in relief and patted Hikari's head.

"You're okay." He whispered, smiling softly.

"Shinji?" Hikari grumbled, confused at the Prince's uncharacteristic kindness. "No. Who are you and what have you done with Shinji?" Hikari demanded, bewildered. She just sighed, shaking her head, deciding that she was in a dream, and tried to sit up. But her body was weak and it protested her efforts, so she remained lying down on what she assumed to be a bland hospital bed.

"You almost died." Shinji said bluntly. Yet he took her hand and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I must have died, because this is fake. You are _not_ nice. You _don't_ like me. I have died." Hikari decided and pushed Shinji away from her with the little strength she had.

"The Black Ash. It almost killed you." Shinji nodded to her. "You lived, though."

"Oh." Hikari mumbled in realization. Shinji was thinking about Sakura, who died of the Black Ash a couple years ago. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"So Reiji told you, eh?" Shinji asked, smirking.

"Yeah." Hikari whispered. "Sorry."

"Don't be. At least you lived. For some strange reason, I might add. There was no medicine to cure you. And yet you lived. You see," he whispered sadly. "The whole time the doctors ran around you frantically, I could only see you as Sakura. And I knew that, you had to live. I couldn't have the only two people that actually tried to talk to me die. So I knew, that when you woke up… that we would have to make this whole arranged marriage thing work."

"Wow." Hikari mumbled in disbelief. "Talk about a change of heart."

"Not exactly a change of heart, but a change of mind. That kind Prince was buried somewhere deep inside me. But my mind was set on hating you. You reminded me too much of the girl I once loved. Somehow you managed to bring that kind Prince out. I don't know how." Shinji confided to the bed-ridden bluenette.

"I must rock." Hikari laughed, watching with fondness as Shinji rolled his eyes.

"And we _will_ make this work." He glared at her, but somehow, his eyes just weren't as cold as before.

**A/N: SHORT. VERY SHORT. Next is a epilogue of sorts.**

**Yeah, Shinji is OOC, but hear me out. You see, in this little story, Shinji wasn't bitter when he was a kid. The reason he turned so was because the girl he loved died. Then, girl that reminds him of his lost one comes along and BAM! The meanness gets worse. But aforementioned girl makes him act like once used to. Ergo, a happy Shinji ^^**

**Ha. Sucky explanation, huh? DEAL WITH IT!**

**See yas next time!**


	17. Banished 4

**Banished: The Final Part**

Shinji winced as the full moon illuminated the night sky. Tonight was his last night to get the girl to fall in love with him. Yesterday, the girl had accompanied him on a stroll on the island's beach, and treated her to a fabulous dinner, albeit begrudgingly.

And today he had even squeezed a couple giggles out of the azure-haired girl. But nothing but a light friendship had emerged from Shinji's fruitless attempts. Of course he had until midnight until he turned into a fairy-tail creature. But that was merely two hours away.

"Shinji." someone whispered behind the mauve-haired boy. Of course he knew who it was. There was only one other person on that island with him. He turned around to see Hikari standing in her pearl pink nightgown, watching him with azure eyes.

"Hn." Shinji grunted.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned. "You seem so distant?"

"No." he whispered and turned away from her.

"Tell me." she pleaded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Get off you worthless girl!" he screamed in anger and pushed her away. Without turning around, he heard her gasp.

"F-fine." she growled. Shinji sighed as he heard her hurried foot steps, growing softer as she fled from the aggravated monster.

**1 hour 40 min**

Shinji paced back and forth, the sand shifting around his feet. He really mean to snap at Hikari. He was just so stressed at the thought of becoming and other worldly creature for the rest of his life.

And now, it seemed, that there was no evading it.

**1 hour 20 min**

Hikari blinked back tears. She had tried so hard to get close to Shinji. And she was only worried as to why he was acting so strange. And he had pushed her away. Was it possible that she would never be able to get past his barriers?

Maybe not.

**40 min**

Shinji resumed pacing back and forth. It wasn't far off until midnight, and he was determined to use his feet while he still had them. But somehow, the curse didn't occupy his thoughts as often as the blue-eyed wonder did.

And he found that very confusing.

As Shinji retired inland, looking for the crystal springs where he would stay as a creature, he head a blood-boiling scream.

Only two things ran through Shinji's mind as he froze in terror.

Hikari's in danger

Who's causing the danger, when no one else is around?

…

**10 min**

Time. Time was running out.

Not for that stupid curse. No, time to find Hikari.

All she gave as a signal for him was her scream, the trampled leaves she left behind now restored to their original state. Her scream only pierced the air once, and after that, silence.

Shinji's only clue was that the scream seemed to come from the other side of the island, where the sand turned to rock and created a ledge far above the raging water. But he didn't know is the silence was due to... well... he didn't want to think about it.

So he raced on, counting the precious seconds. Shinji _had_ to find her.

**1 min**

Shinji skidded to a halt as the dense jungle disappeared and morphed into craggy rock. Before him, a horrible scene unfurled.

On the cliff overshadowing the sea, a figure hooded in a black robe held Hikari by the neck. The azure-haired girl was tied by her wrists and ankles, a gag keeping her from talking. She squirmed in the stranger's rip and locked those ocean-eyes unto Shinji. Fear was the most prominent expression on her face. But her eyes held a strange confidence that told Shinji that she needed help, but she had faith that he would deliver the needed assistance. Like she really believed in him.

"Aaaahhh!" Shinji screamed as he sprinted forward, knocking the hooded figure aside. As he ran, he wrapped his arms around Hikari's waist, and tried to skid to a stop. But momentum threw them off the cliff-side, barreling to the sea.

As they fell down from the 50 ft drop, Shinji reached up to Hikari's face and slid the gaag off. She pressed her face against his chest and whispered three words.

"I love you."

And they crashed into the water head first.

…

The robed figure removed her hood, smirking. A glowing lady with milky white eyes watched the two resurface below her.

"Excellent plan." someone said behind the robes figure. "Really good, Lady."

The Lady of the Lake smiled at the Mistress of the Moon. "Yeah, I know." she grinned. "That boy never liked being a merman."

"Yes. But now, our job is done." The Mistress nodded. "No longer are those two Banished."

**Fin.**

**A/N: My recent obsession? Ouran Kou Kou Host Bu. Or, more formally known as: Ouran High School Host Club. **

**Anyways, this started out as a request, and I wasn't all that excited about it. But, man, I really liked writing this part. There WILL be an epilogue for this. And, by the way, I just need FIVE reviews and then I'll beat my other story with 48 reviews, which is the highest of all my stories.**

**By the way, the late update is due to me being on vacation. I barely managed to squeeze this in, so be greatful. :I**

**UP NEXT: Hikari Hikuru – Epilogue.**


	18. Misses, Kisses, and Birfday Wishes

**A/N: Soooo. I've been holding out on giving the next addition, because I wanted THIS one to be next. (And school has started and I'm pressed for time on writing)**

**Well, today is my birfday. I'm finally fifteen!**

**Misses, Kisses, and Birthday Wishes.**

Prying one of her azure eyes open, Hikari glanced at the digital clock at her bedside. Noticing the date placed at the bottom of the bedside clock, Hikari's tired features melted into a grin, ear to ear. She threw the sheets form off her body and bounced from her bed, happiness bubbling in her mind.

As she slipped from out of her pearl pink nightgown and into her classic (and signature) pink skirt and black tank top –over yet another white tank top- and her white hat, she could smell the sweet scent of pancakes wafting up to her room from her kitchen downstairs. Her mother must've been making those blueberry pancakes she requested for her birthday.

Too excited for her own good, Hikari let a bubbly giggle slip loose and bounced up and down in pure excitement. Not able to stay up in her room any longer, she threw the door open and raced down the stairway. She bent her knees and sprung over five steps, aiming to land on the third to last step. But her body lurched forward; giving her extra momentum she didn't calculate.

She missed the third step.

And landed on the second step, and fell forward, flat on her face, earning a sickening _crack_.

"AAAAH!" She screamed in pain as she struggled to sit up, clutching her bloody nose. It filled her with hot pain, and the blood soon leaked through her fingers, spilling unto her lap. "Moooom!" She cried. Her nose, her poor bleeding nose, felt oddly disconnected.

Her mother soon came racing to the stairway and cried in shock. "Hikari!" she wailed and hoisted her crying daughter from off of the floor. She wrapped her arm around her blue-haired daughter and led her to the kitchen, where she directed her to a chair. Ayako rummaged through the drawers and finally found white padding and medical tape. She grabbed a hand-towel from off of the rack near the oven and crossed over to Hikari. "Sweetie, this is gonna hurt, but it'll feel better in the end."

"Mom, what are yo-"

_Crack._

"Agh!" Hikari screeched in pain as her mother grabbed her nose and pushed it back into place. Her mother then held up the hand-towel to Hikari's bloody nose. Soon the checkered towel stained red, but the bleeding stopped. As Hikari removed the hand-towel, Ayako placed the white padding unto her daughter's injured nose and held it in place with the medical tape.

"That'll have to stay there for a couple days." Ayako nodded and turned to wash her daughter's blood from off of her hands.

"Mom, no! Not on my birthday!" Hikari wailed, springing off from the chair.

"It can't be helped, sweetie. I'm sorry." Ayako shrugged. "You should get going, I need you to run some errands. Here's a list of supplies I need."

"Some birthday." Hikari muttered under her breath, snatched the list, and shuffled out of her house. With a huff, she mounted her bike and sped off to Sandgem Town, leaving the blueberry pancakes behind.

…

"Hey, Hikari!" A bright and cheery voice called from behind the azure-eyed girl. Whipping around, Hikari was met by the Professor's assistant, Kouki, whose matching eyes were shining. "I heard it's your B-day! So HAPPY BIRTHDAY… what happened to your nose?"

"I.. uh… fell." Hikari muttered under her breath.

"Oh. Sorry about that. So what brings you to Sandgem?" Kouki questioned.

"My mom sent me to run some errands." Hikari muttered, observing the list her mother had given her. "But it's a really long list."

"Then let me help!" Kouki offered.

And Hikari let him.

…

"Thanks for all the help!" Hikari giggled, paper bags filled to the brim with merchandise in her grip.

"No prob!" Kouki laughed, paper bags also in his hands. The two exited the store and made way to Hikari's bike, a blue basket attached to the handlebars for carrying groceries and such. "It was sure nice to see you again, Hikari!" Kouki smiled. "I gotta get back to the Lab. Happy Birthday!" And with that the red-hat boy left Hikari with her bike and groceries.

Hikari smiled and was about to climb onto her when a gruff voice behind her said, "I got to Unova to train for a couple months and you've already moved on to a different guy?"

With elated joy, Hikari turned around to see Shinji, arms crossed, smirking. "Shinji!" She called and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him, not without receiving a grunt from the mauve-haired boy. "What are you doing in Sandgem?"

He fixed those onyx eyes on her, and then directed his attention to a tree behind Hikari. Frowning, he mumbled, "'syourbirthdayright?"

"Sorry, what?" Hikari asked, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Don't you have to get home with those groceries?" Shinji grumbled.

"Oh, right!" Hikari gasped. "I guess I'll be seeing you around!" She waved her goodbye and mounted her bike, speeding off from Sandgem and Shinji.

…

"Crap, crap, crap." Hikari growled at her broken tire. Previously, while bike riding, she had a hit a sharp rock, causing the front tire to blow out. "Officially worst Birthday ever." She muttered and picked up the paper bags, and leaving her bike behind, marched the rest of the way to Twinleaf, holding back tears of frustration.

…

When Hikari kicked the door open, the first thing she met was a pitch-black dark room. She stumbled blindly into her house, hoping to find the kitchen counter without problem. But before she could make another step, a yellow flickering caught her eyes. Entranced by the lights, she set the grocery bags onto the floor and moved forward.

Once closer, she found the sources of light to be two candles, a one and a five. Both were situated on a dazzling pink cake, at least that's what it seemed to be; the candles only gave off so much light.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HIKARI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~!"

Hikari whipped around as the lights turned on, and was met by several familiar faces. Holding back tears of happiness, Hikari smiled at her friends. Satoshi, Takeshi, Nozomi, Yumoni, Kengo, Jun, even Haruka. And someone else, who met her cheery face with a smirk, whose mauve-hair and onyx eyes were to only thing she wanted to stare at.

"Happy birthday, dear." Ayako said. "Kengo, get the lights, please."

So Kengo did as told, and the room went dark.

And Hikari felt someone's lip press against her nose, and gruff voice whispered in her ear, "Make a wish."

Hikari smiled and thought to herself, _Life's full of Misses, but those Kisses are worth it. So my Birthday Wishes will be that… my crazy hectic life will never change._

And the lights went back on.

And everyone laughed and ate cake.

And left as they gave their regards of a great year.

And Hikari took Shinji's hand.

And they kissed again.

"Happy Birthday, Hikari."

**A/N: There.**

**And updates will now be on Fridays (and that doesn't mean tomorrow, sorry)**

**Characters:**

** Kouki- Lucas**

** Nozomi- Zoey**

** Yumoni- Leanora (or something)**

** Haruka- May**

** Ayako- Johanna**

** Satoshi- Ash**

** Takeshi- Brock**

** Kengo- Kenny**

** Jun- Barry**

**By the way, any fans of Barry/Jun/Peal, that have a DeviantArt should join the Berry-Bus-Club. **


	19. Hikari and her Cackling Stump

**A/N: YEAH! TIME FOR THE WEEKLY UPDATE!**

**And is anyone else excited about the new season of Adventure Time? Based off of **_**Babbity Rabbity and Her Cackling Stump**_** by J.K. Rowling.**

**Hikari and her Cackling Stump**

**For Lady Alice21**

There was once a rude knight who happened to serve

A foolish king with riches he did not disserve.

.

The knight's name was Shinji, and he heard of the gold,

So he decided he'd do whatever he was told.

.

One day the king outlawed all magical beings

And forced them to leave without hearing their pleadings.

.

And as Shinji patrolled the castle's grounds

He heard a strange sort of cackling sounds.

.

As he neared one of the servant's house,

A strange suspicion began to arouse.

.

There Shinji saw through the window, as bright as day,

A servant girl flicking a wand commanding the brooms to clean away.

.

The girl with the midnight-terraces and eyes so blue

Turned and saw the knight staring at her too.

.

Onyx eyes met azure and the girl began to fret

That this knight would have her head.

.

The knight turned away

Leaving the girl to stay.

.

"My brave knight, I wish to know how magic works,

but I have banished all the witches without hearing their words.

.

Go fetch me a wizard who will teach me the ropes

and the secrets to being one of those magical folks."

.

Shinji, deciding on a plan to get very rich

Knew what to do with a certain witch.

.

He'd pretend to teach the King magic, stealing under his nose

And the witch would say yes or be fed to the crows.

.

"You will do as I say or you will die.

After all, you owe me for not telling your crime."

.

The young witch agreed to Shinji's terms and pulled out her wand.

"Be careful with magic," she warned. "Something's can go wrong.

.

.

And so the knight to proceeded to deceive the foolish king

Into persuading him that he was a magical being.

.

And Shinji stole pounds of gold and silver

Enough riches to fill up a river!

.

And as he was about to make his break

The king determined the knight should stay

.

For a show to the people to display his skill

To show that his magical abilities were the real deal.

.

Shinji fled to witch and demanded her assistance

To make the king look magical, "And futile is your resistance."

.

Hikari, falling for the knight in more ways than one,

Blushed deeply and knew she wouldn't run.

.

Hikari agreed and when the time came, she hid and bush

Near the stage the king stood on as he yelled, "Hush!

.

"It is time to display the skills Shinji has taught me.

Just watch and see how magical I can be!

.

"Watch as I will make this horse fly!"

So with a flick of Hikari's wand, the horse touched the sky.

.

Every trick the kind claimed to do,

Hikari complied, keeping the illusion that was not true.

.

That of course, lasted until a man in the crowd yelled,

"My dog has died! Resurrect him! Cast a spell!"

.

The king smiled and waved his faux wand,

While Hikari chuckled, "I knew something would go wrong!"

.

The king did not understand why the dig remained dead,

So he turned to Shinji instead.

.

"What is the matter? Why won't my magic work?" the king asked.

"Exactly! Why won't it?" Shinji questioned the witch who laughed.

.

"You fools! I warned you, did I not?" Hikari cackled, "Nothing can raise the dead!"

Angered, Shinji yelled, "King! A witch tampered with your magic! Have her head!"

.

The king, now distraught, sent his knights after the witch

And Shinji tagged along, hoping to earn a reward and become even more rich!

.

The knights followed the witch's cackled to a tree

Where no Hikari seemed to be.

.

And by this time, Shinji felt funny.

He felt kind of guilty for trading Hikari for money.

.

He had to find her,

Save her.

.

Instead, the tree laughed and giggled and squeed.

So the king ordered, "Cut down that tree!"

.

So the knights complied and cut down the tree

To a little stump about the height of one's knee.

.

Oh how Shinji began to grow sad.

The girl must be dead, so he should be glad.

.

Should.

Should.

.

"Fools!" The stump laughed, "You have angered me!

Now make amends to the wizards or I'll haunt your dreams!

.

And build a statue for that Hikari girl

And peace shall be given to your world!"

.

The king, scared for his life, agreed hastily and left with his knights

And a cackling Buneary left the stump when the time seemed right.

.

With a flash and a stretch, Hikari emerged from the Buneary and laughed

Knowing the king would do exactly what she asked.

.

"You!" Someone called. "You're not dead?"

Hikari turned to see Shinji scratching his head.

.

And while the mauve-haired knight was calmed at the sight of the maiden,

He just growled and pretended that it was she whom he hated.

.

Hikari smirked, seeing right through his mask and laughed in glee.

"Oh Shinji, you'll never get rid of me."

.

And she pecked him on the check, receiving a slight blush

But he Shinji said nothing save it be a harsh, "Oh, Hush."

**A/N: Not much fluff, but I'm saving that for the 100-themes. **

**So far I'm at number 24, so when you leave a review, skip few lines and put a random word you'd like to see theme about, because I am really stuck.**

**Thanks!**


	20. Hikaru Hikuru Epi

**A/N: WHAT? What is this? Is Layne Muffins back? Yuss. Love it. **

Hikari Hikuru: Epilouge

Queen Hikari Reiju smiled as she over looked her kingdom, King Shinji at her side, and a smiling baby crawling at her feet. Bending down, the Queen hoisted her daughter up and set the young princess on her hip.

"Sakura." Hikari whispered her daughter's name, looking into her matching bright blue eyes and running a hand through her mauve locks.

"Happy first birthday." Shinji nodded and placed the cherry blossom shaped locket around his daughter's neck. He pulled out a small key from his pocket and flipped the locket over revealing an insert made for a tiny key. Inserting the key, Shinji turned his hand and the locket opened with a _click_.

Love is a fickle thing.

But don't stress my dearest.

Just know that someone, somewhere

Loves you.

Hikari read the golden writing implanted into the inside of the locket. She smiled gently and turned to her husband.

"I love you, Shinji Reiju."

"And I love you, Hikari Hi-" he stopped and smirked. "Reiju, Hikari Reiju. Even after being married for a year, I still call you that."

Hikari laughed and cast her glance to the mountains in the distance, knowing that her home lay beyond them. Smiling she thought to herself,

_I'll always be Hikari Hikuru._

**A/N: Okay, so I thought this would be something mice to come back with. Short, simple, sweet. I am truly sorry for being on HIATUS for so long, but I promise to come back with a bang. Just wait a couple more hours. You'll see.**

**Please notice the difference in which Hikari identified the land of Reiji as her KINGDOM and Hikuru as her HOME. The difference really does matter. Anyways, Hikari Hikuru is now finally over. **

**Up next: 100-themes (Part 1)**


	21. 100Themes: 125

**A/N: Okay, so I know I haven't been on fanfiction in MONTHES but... uh.. well I just got a laptop for Christmas and it inspired me to get back on track with my writing. But this also means that at the moment, I don't have microsoft word. Which means I don't have spell check. Which means.. well... please feel free to point out any spelling errors you see. **

**I'm going to break down the 100-themes in to four sections of 25 themes, so you can savor them in increments. These were really hard to come up with, and I even lost a sheet full of them, so I'm feeling a little discouraged. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated, and I am sooo grateful for those who have already given me themes.**

**Yeah, yeah. Don't own Taco Bell. Or Pok****émon. Unfortunately, THAT wasn't under my tree this year.**

**100-themes: 1-25**

**1. Light**

He whispers her name, and slow and sudden realization creeps over him: that she's all the light her'll ever need.

**2. Snuggie**

As she argues that it's comfy and very nifty, he watches in annoyance as she draps her Pokéball-patterned snuggie around them both.

**3. S'mores**

"You don't like chocolate? Or marshmellows?" Hikari questions in shock, but shoves a s'more in Shinji's mouth nonetheless.

**4. Zoo**

"Lions and tigers and bears! Oh my!" Hikari giggles as she races past Shinji who doesn't bother to tell her that it's only the petshop -and they're only getting a goldfish- and not the zoo.

**5. Tacos**

"Do you know how unhealthy those are?" he asks in disgust as Hikari takes another bite of her Taco Bell soft taco and fixes Shinji with cold eyes and says,  
>"Oh, shut up and live a little."<p>

**6. Sand**

Shinji really hates the fickle feeling of sand between his toes, but he's not concentrating on the beach's annoyer, instead he watches as Hikari carefully constructs a sand castle.

**7. Movies**

As they argue whether to watch horror or romance, Hikari secretly purchases tickets to the hottest chick flick... with Shinji's money.

**8. Shopping**

Shinji, without Hikari's knowledge (of course), doesn't really mind carrying the back-breaking bags, or giving his half-hearted opinion on her newest pair of expensive she buys with Shinji's money, because in all reality, her bright smile is more than enough to fill the gaping whole in his wallet.

**9. Flower**

In a huge garden that does not belong to them, Shinji plucks a flower and tucks it behind Hikari's ear, in return recieving a: "Oh, Shinji. We're not supposed to pick the flowers."

**10. Sunburn**

They both put on their sunblock, layed on the beach and talked for hours, and she got a tan while he got a sunburn.

**11. Pasta**

When Shinji says he's odering pasta, Hikari's thoughts fill with romantic spagehtti slurping leading to a kiss in the middle, but when the man brings their plates, she discovers it's raviolli.

**12. Sensitive**

"Your hair looks like a mess." Shinji notes blatanly, and Hikari pouts, being her usually sensitive self and cries, "You hate me!", leaving a very confused Shinji.

**13. Rainbow**

"I know you hate the rain, but look." Shinji points to a colorful arc in the sky and Hikari snuggles close to him, comforted by both the rainbow and his prescence.

**14. Mustache**

"Shave that now! Or I'll never kiss you again!" Hikari shrieks, pointing to Shiji's upper lip, and while he claims, "I don't care.", the hair on his upper lip is gone the next day.

**15. Magic**

Shinji doesn't believe in wizards or dragons, but when Hikari kisses him, he can't deny magic.

**16. Smile**

Rare things are special, like four-leaf clovers and shooting stars, but most special and most rare are Shinji's smiles.

**17. Pikari**

"Aren't you jealous that Kengo has a nickname for me, and you don't?" Hikari pouts at the emotionless Shinji, who growls "Troublesome.", which makes her smile.

**18. Rain**

The dark downpour sends her running, right into his arms as he offers her his jacket, a small smile gracing his lips.

**19. Clouds**

Under the noon sun, watching clouds roll by, settled in the soft green grass, they argue (and laugh) about what the puffy white cotton balls in the sky look like.

**20. Floating**

Gravity has no hold on her when she with him, the stars tickle her ankles and she has to squint to see all her troubles and worries far below her (she's still not used to the effect Shinji has on her.)

**21. Chilly**

"I-I-I-It's c-c-cold outs-s-s-side." Hikari shivers in mock chilliness. Shinji hands her his jacket, and it smells so good that it's hard to hide her smirk.

**22. Letters**

She finds his being away very hard to cope with, especially when the distance between Sinnoh and Unova is so great; the letters help though, they even sort of maybe smell like him.

**23. Return**

She bites her bottom lip in anticipation and when she spots his mauve locks leaving the ferry, she runs to him and sobs into his chest; it's been too long.

**24. Liberty**

Freedom, he finds, is not running from your past, or rather ignoring it; freedom is finding love in others, or rather, a midnight-haired, sapphire-eyes, hat-toting other.

**25. Christmas**

With the smell of pine wafting through the air, they blush slightly and exchange presents bombarded with words of love and feeling of kind thoughts and, well, each other.

**A/N: Heyy. Go vote in my poll would you? I only have five votes or so. Thanks to those who did. If you didn't GO! NAO!**


	22. aN

Go now to youtube. Type in: Layne Muffins into the search bar.

Click the video titled: Layne Muffins: 2012


	23. 100 Themes: part 2

**A/N: So, here's the second part of the 100-Themes. I tried to make these a little fluffier than the last batch without being too OOC. It's kinda hard to be OOC in themes though, they're only one sentence... So, there's not actually much to say this time. **

**100-Themes 26-50**

**26. Wind**

The howling gale that smells like rain causes her to wince, but a warm hand on her shoulder and the gaze of strong onyx eyes calms her.

**27. Music**

Loud and pounding, he begs her to turn it off when he suddenly realizes, it's their song; he says nothing more.

**28. Stars **

Twinkle and shine, they illuminate the gossamer kiss between the aqua-haired girl and onyx-eyed boy.

**29. Delicate**

Like fragile glass, or a beautiful flower, underneath that scowl, Shinji treasures how delicate Hikari really is.

**30. Opposite**

Black and white never touch, two opposite sides of the coin, so they both treasure those faded moments of gray when neither heads nor tails is chosen.

**31. Thief**

To the man who stole her heart, she wants nothing more than him to keep it, and maybe one day, hand her his in exchange.

**32. Surrender**

He, begrudgingly on the outside, masking the serenity and anticipation in the inside, relinquishes his heart to her.

**33. Nourish**

His heart might be locked and unkempt, but just like a little seed, Hikari's sure she can give all her love so it can flourish into something grand.

**34. Dream**

He leans in and voices his undying love; Hikari wakes up with a wistful frown.

**35. Nightmare**

He leans in and voices his undying love; Shinji wakes up with a relieved sigh.

**36. Frown**

She frowns and places her pointer fingers on each side of his scowl to bring it up into a grin; gravity pulls it back down.

**37. Fall**

Gravity is a sinister being as it taunts when she trips over the fallen log, but strong arms are there to catch her and press her close to his chest, breathing heavily into her ear.

**38. I**

"I just want you to know that I-" he is cut off as she quickly presses her lips to his.

**39. Love**

It was truly a fickle thing, and Shinji constantly spent hours pouring over many different dictionaries to find the word, but nothing could quite describe the peculiar feeling brewing inside him.

**40. You**

"You is your favorite person to be around with?" Hikari mumbles out loud, reading a questionnaire from a magazine, while Shinji replies, "You."

**41. Truth**

There is, Shinji learns, truth in everything, like the truth of a lover in a shy but lovely kiss on the cheek when no one else is looking.

**42. Lies**

When he says that, no, no he doesn't love her, Hikari smiles because she knows that he's lying; she can see it in his eyes.

**43. Achoo**

He merely just blinks as she sneezes on his shirt and hands her a handkerchief, the one his mother left behind.

**44. Parents**

"I wanna meet your parents!" Hikari gives a bubbly giggle, but she's crying and won't let go of Shinji when he takes her to the local graveyard.

**45. Tonight**

Never before have the stars shone brighter, never before has her hair smelled this good, so this night, tonight, might be the night that he tells her.

**46. Counting**

When he asks why she keeps numbering the days, she replies with a sigh, "It's till the days when we first met."

**47. Life**

Shinji might not know the answer to life, but he does know that whatever happens, he wants Hikari to be there with him (though he won't tell he that.)

**48. Ego**

He was about to say, "You look beautiful," but that would just inflate her ego, and she would just look for more compliments afterward anyways.

**49. Sun**

The warm rays licking on her skin feel so good, but not as good as the sight of the sun illuminating the chocolate brown in Shinji's onyx eyes.

**50. Interlocked**

She shivers with anticipation, because this is what she's been waiting for: Shinji frowns and takes her hand, interlocking their fingers.


	24. 100 Themes: part 3

**A/N: It's been awile. I've been busy with school work and managing my fan club on deviantArt. So I couldn't post anything for Valentine's Day. I hope this makes up for it. I made these EXTRA fluffy. At least, I tried. **

**100-Themes part 3**

**51. Candy**

They may say, "I Luv U!" and "Kiss Me!", but that doesn't necessarily mean that he means those things... right?

**52. Hearts**

Red and pink and white, little stamps cover the walls, making the one in her chest beat with glee.

**53. Rose**

The symbol for eternal love, bestowed to her with a blush, beautifully contradicting the pure white flower (Shinji knew that the color of innocence would be perfect).

**54. Kiss**

He says it will never happen, but heat unvoluntarily rises to his face when he imagines her soft lips.

**55. Lovely**

While this day might be horrid, Shinji might not mind that much anymore...

now that he has someone to share it with.

**56. We**

The magical word that floats on her sweet breath telling him that they are more than just themselves.

**57. Discover**

It's an open invitaion, letting him know that there's more than meets the eye.

**58. Guard**

She often wonders what hides behind that grimace; she thinks it could be quite interesting.

**59. Hand**

In the dead of the night, when no one is looking and the last of day's light has left, he reaches for her hand.

**60. Saviour**

When all ihas turned to stone and crumbled away, he's there to hold her close.

**61. Silence**

There is nothing more comforting than the still quiet, the only thing interrupting the peace the fluttering of their hearts.

**62. Deafening**

They might not be able to hear themselves over the roar of the crowd, but they have each other and there is no need for words.

**63. Crisis**

To her, it might be a crisis if the left shoe can't be found, or the remote is lost; but all that changed when she met him.

**64. Chains**

There was once a time when he felt bound, and then she came like a shining star, holding a golden key.

**65. Be**

Looking in the mirror, she always thought that she could only be what was given, but then he showed her that she could be whomever.

**66. Dust**

It settles on his shoulders and clouds his vision, and he fears that life is all but bland, but she's always there to clean him off.

**67. Rust**

She is afraid that, should things continue the way they are, she will end up like a bike in the rain, covered in horrible red powder, but he takes her hand and the rain eases up.

**68. Sooner**

Life takes it course, and she soon find out that patience is a virtue and things happen quicker than planned, things like maybe their first kiss.

**69. Later**

Fight it as he may, no matter how much he tried to postpone it, he found himself falling.

**70. Stand**

When she falls, he's there to grab her hands and heave her up.

**71. Change**

He never wanted a different life, but he thinks -as she rests her head on his shoulder- that maybe it won't be so bad.

**72. Tighter**

He's about to let go, and he's not sure, but he thinks he hears a faint, "No. Please don't."

**73. Strong**

When she feels faint, and he feels like crap, they're there to be the backbone for each other.

**74. Storms**

Cacooned in a blanket, with her head burried in his jacket, he holds her through the lighting and thunder.

**75. Flames**

When all seems lost and the fire burns, her azure eyes are the water to quell the monster in side.


	25. Love is in the Air

**A Rather Important Message:**

Hello, my readers! I'm here with high hopes that you're interested in writing beautiful, or ghastly, drabbles, one-shots, poems, and whatever else! The reason being, I'm hosting a contest! A Pokémon shipping contest to be exact.

Layne Muffin's Fanon Contest:

_Love is In the Air_

**The shipping you choose does not have to be from any 'verse of Pokémon specifically. It can be manga, anime, or even game! However, it must be a shipping that you've never written for, and a cross-shipping.**

For more information, either check out my profile or go to my youtube channel.


End file.
